Winning isn't everything
by chinaluv
Summary: This is about how when Will enters a swimming competition and Emma is his judge. Things stirr up when Will accidently gets Emma wet.  Sophie ruin's  our favorite mermaid's trust in one another? Thank you Rech2o for this idea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:The Judge**_

The early morning sun beat down on the empty pool. Will stared at the water he so use to love, but now just seemed like a cage compared to the wide open ocean. His parents thought this would be a good experience. His sister thought this would be a way to get back to the relationship they use to have. Will only saw this as a distraction, and a step backwards. But he wasn't about to tell his parents his only interests now were the ocean, and three girls with mermaid powers. So here he was, at the pool, bright and early to try to impress some woman he had never met.

The company that was sponsoring this contest had set up a privet meeting between Will and one of the five judges. Each judge was to pick a contestant who would represent them in the contest. The winner got a scholarship and a lot of money for some charity.

The letter they had sent him said his judge would be some woman named Emma Gilbert. All he knew about her was that she had the same name as the man who was running the competition and that she knew something about swimming. He had no idea what this person looked like, or what to expect from her. But Will was watching the gates, waiting patiently.

Will was caught off guard when a girl his age walked into the pool area. She was tall, a blond, and wore a nice new looking track suit. She had a clipboard in one hand and a small spots bag in the other. She looked way more like a coach than a judge.

"Will Benjamin I'm guessing," She asked when she got close enough to Will. "I'm Emma Gilbert, your judge for this morning."

"You're my judge!" Will asked in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Emma asked pulling her clipboard from her face so that she could look upon Will. Will shook his head as he said,

"No I just thought you would be…."

"Older," Emma finished with a laugh. "I hold the record for swimming here at this pool. I was head of the swimming team, and I was unbeaten. My father is also the head for this competition. Am I qualified enough?" Her tone was a little snarky, but Will pushed it off and got into the water anyway.

After what seemed like hours of swimming, Emma told Will that she had all she needed. Then, with little words, she left the pool, and Will alone. Even though he found this strange, Will pushed it off and headed to his boat shed to wait for his girlfriend Bella.

"How was the try out?" Sophie, Will's sister, asked when he walked into the boat shed.

"Interesting," Will admitted tossing his bag to the side.

"How was the judge?" Sophie asked as if she was interested. "Tough, easy…"

"Not what I was expecting," Will admitted before he realized what he was doing. "She was different that is all." By different he meant young

"What was her name," Sophie asked in a too caring kind of way.

"It's not any of your business," Will stated looking directly in his sister's eye. She smiled and sat down on the couch with a magazine just as Will's phone went off. Without saying another word, he left the boat shed, leaving Sophie alone.

After making sure Will was long gone, Sophie got up and started poking around Will's diving bag. Four towels, at least ten empty water bottles, two half full ones, three pairs of goggles, and tons of protein bar rappers were piled on top of what Sophie was looking for, but in the end she found the folder she was looking for. Opening it, the information she wanted was laying right on top, Will's judge's name. Smiling, Sophie tossed the folder carelessly into the bag and started for Rikki's Café.

Sophie spent three hours with online searching before finding someone that even remotely resembled what a coach should be like. It was an article from a school website talking about their top swimmer, Emma Gilbert, breaking some sort of record. It was dated three years prier, and there was no mention of her anywhere else.

"Why are you searching Emma Gilbert?" Sophie heard behind her. She spun around in her chair to find a curious Zane.

"Oh, you know…" Sophie started, hoping she could just throw out some answer to get him off her back, but he didn't look like he was going to give up so easily. "She's Will's judge for that diving competition, and I wanted to make sure that she was not going to….."

"Be tricking him," Zane finished for her. Then he laughed before saying. "Emma is not that kind of person. You can ask anyone."

"You know her," Sophie blurted jumping to conclusions .Zane was taken aback by this comment, not really wanting Sophie to find out he was close to Emma. Thinking quick on his part, he said,

"She is friends with Rikki and Cleo."

"So they would know if she was a sneak or lying?" Sophie asked, and Zane laughed again. To Sophie, all his laughing was a bit deserving.

"Yeah," He finally said. "They know everything about her."

After hearing that, Sophie quickly logged off the computer and ran off to find Rikki and Cleo. The task, she soon found out, was easier said than done. Sophie, like everyone else in town, knew that Rikki, Cleo, and Bella were the hardest girls to figure out. But she never thought that it was actually going to be that hard to find them. It was.

Later that afternoon, Sophie walked into Rikki's café, after spending four hours looking for three girls that were imposable to find. Rikki and Cleo were sitting right on the couch as soon as she walked in. Taking a deep breath, she walked straight up to them, not wanting to waist any more time.

"Hey guys," She said confidently.

"Hello," Rikki said regrettably. "What are you…."

"What do you know about Emma Gilbert?" She asked, cutting Rikki off, and rendering her speechless.

"How do you know that name?" Cleo asked for Rikki, without any less surprise or confusion.

"She is Will's new judge," Sophie answered quickly. "And I want to know what you two know about her. And don't lie, Zane told me you two knew her well."Rikki smiled and looked towards Zane's closed door.

"Oh did he, now." Rikki said looking to Cleo, who shared her smile of annoyance. Then they both looked back to Sophie so she could say, "Well what do you want to know?"

Sophie smiled, and started rapidly firing questions at the two girls so fast that they couldn't catch their breathes long enough to answer any of them. Their question and answering session lasted for another two hours, that is until Sophie finally couldn't find anything else she really had to know about Emma.

At the pool, Will and Bella waited patiently for Emma. Bella was interested to meet the girl Will described as his judge. They did not have to wait long, because before they knew it, Emma walked casually into the pool area.

"Hello, Will, I have the scores," She said as soon as she was in earshot of Will and Bella. She turned to Bella and smiled. Then she turned back to Will. "The best I've seen."

Emma handed Will the sheet to read. He took a long look at the sheet. If he had looked up then he would have seen Sophie before she had gotten so close. She had her arms crossed and her eyes locked on Emma. Will knew as soon as he saw his sister things were not going to go well.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sophie yelled making Emma turn around and take a long look at Will's older sister.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean?" Emma admitted with a strong voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're such a liar," Sophie announced, getting the attention from Bella and Will, who were just ideally watching the scene as it played out.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked, discarding the sheet with his competition results. Sophie didn't pay much attention to her brother's comment. She just kept her eyes locked.

"I spoke to your friends. They told me everything." Sophie said strongly.

"Really, well, I doubt that," Emma came back stronger, keeping her stand. "I know my friends." Sophie smiled.

"Really, do you?" Sophie asked in a know it all voice.

"Sophie, that is enough," Will said stepping in front of Emma to block her from Sophie.

"No," Emma said with a smile. "I want to hear what Sophie has to say. I'm curious."

"Cleo and Rikki, they told me everything about you," Sophie started again, but was cut off.

"Cleo and Rikki." Bella and Will said almost simultaneously. Emma turned back to looked at Bella and Will, shocked by their reaction to her friend's names.

"Yeah, you know them?" Emma asked in a confused way.

"Oh," Sophie said, shocked and a bit confused. "No one told you. How long have you been gone? Obviously you are out of things. Well I'm not. Bet you weren't expecting that either. Were you?"Emma laughed at Sophie's comment.

"That's it I'm out of here." She said before she started to walk off out of the pool area. But before she could make it too far from the others, Will put out hand, still wet from practice, and placed it on her shoulder.

"Just wait." Will said. Although Emma was not paying any attention to will's words, but to the water that was now running down her shoulder onto her back.

With no words at all, Emma ran past Bella and Will and into the one stall bathroom that was just behind them. Both Bella and Will watched as she disappeared, with wonder, curiosity and fear. Sophie just started with discuses and confusion.

"I told you she was weird," Sophie said right before she walked out of the pool area, leaving Bella and Will to their questions, almost all of which already had answers. They had their suspicions and guesses to what Emma was hiding. They knew Cleo and Rikki had some explaining to do.


	2. Locker Room

Locker Room

Emma's point of view

I ran as fast as I could to the locker room. I knew this pool so well that I could walk blindfolded through it. Although, I wasn't thinking straight when I ran. I just knew I had to get somewhere private before I turned into a mermaid. Ten seconds, that's all I had before the transformation. How could I have been so stupid as to letting my dad talk me into this. HE told me it would be a good idea and fun. Why did I ever agree to being a judge. A second later I remembered. If I didn't take the position as I judge then my father would want me to enter and I knew that would be horrible. I hated lying so much. I don't know how long I could keep this up.

Thankfully I made it to the locker room. No one else was at the pool thankfully. I was beyond happy. There was just one problem. I wasn't the only girl at the pool. There were two other girls here. Will's sister and some girl I had no idea. I had to be really careful. Thankfully Will's hand wasn't that wet so it wouldn't take long for the water to dry off my shoulder and back. Just to be on the safe side I froze the door knob so no one could get in. I knew that would eventually back fire on me but for now I didn't care. Then I heard a knock.

"Emma, are you in here? It's Bella, Will's girlfriend. Are you okay?" Bella asked. I didn't know who she was but I really hoped she wasn't strong enough to open the door. I considered ignoring her but I could hear her trying to open the door.

"Don't come in. I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec. Just leave me alone for a minute." I said almost too quickly. I didn't know what I was going to do I tried reaching for a towel that was just out of my hand's reach. I reached too hard and fell from the bench I was sitting on. I hoped she didn't hear the giant bang that I made when I hit the floor. Of course she did.

"Are you sure you're okay? It sounded like you fell. Do you need help?" I could hear her trying to jiggle the door open. I reached as far as I could. I still couldn't reach the towel.

"I'm fine." Even I knew that I didn't sound convincing. Then the door flew open. Bella stepped in. I expected her to gasp or run out of the locker room. Instead she just stood there.

"Look I can explain, just please don't tell anyone about this." I say. I really didn't need this. I mean I just got back yesterday. I didn't even have enough time to go say hi to Rikki and Cleo.

"Relax, Emma right? Well you're secret is safe with me because…" She drifted off. I could see the look on her face. She looked like she was debating something. She moved over to the sink behind me. I did my best to turn. I couldn't really move with my tail. Finally when I turned over completely did she finish explaining. "Here, now let me show you something." She threw me the towel I tried so hard to reach then she turned on the faucet. I could see only a drop landed on her hand. I waited patiently. About ten seconds later she was on the floor next to me. I couldn't help but stare in amazement.

I had so many questions, how did she become a mermaid? Why did she become a mermaid? What was her power? Did she have a power? It was if Bella could read my mind. She knew what I was thinking. I bet I could guess that she was thinking the same thing.

"Before we ask and bombard each other with the same questions we should defiantly dry off." Bella said smiling at me. I knew she was right and considering I had more too dry off she let me have the towel first. It only took two minutes before we were back in human form. Before we left Bella stepped in front of me.

"Just so you know Will knows about…." I nodded so she didn't have to finish her sentence. WE left the locker room almost as friends. It already felt as if I've known her my whole life. IT was amazing how close a person could get with a complete stranger after sharing a secret. I knew Bella and I'd get along great.

We went to where Will was. I almost forgot about what happened before Bella and I found out each other's secret. He stood alone. I wondered but didn't care enough to ask where Will's sister went.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about my sister." Will said looking at me. I smiled hoping to give him the message that it was fine. I honestly was now glad that he got me wet. Otherwise Bella would've never found out and we wouldn't have known. Plus I had the feeling that if Cleo and Rikki told us about each other that we'd probably take it the wrong way and over react.

"I'm fine. So you know our little secret." I said smiling. I looked to Bella who nodded at Will. He looked confused until he finally got it.

"So you want to swim to Mako. I figure Cleo and Rikki are there now." I look at Bella as if she's crazy. I didn't know she knew about Mako. I guess my facial expression showed how surprised I was. "Yeah I know about Mako. How long have you been gone?" She asks as we leave the pool.

I explain to her about why I left and how long I was gone for. She also told me about her life before coming to the Gold Coast. I listened to her stories that were really amazing. I knew we'd be good friends. We dove into the clear blue water and swam to Mako. We hoped to find Cleo and/or Rikki there. WE wanted answers and we knew we'd get them there.


	3. Answers form a Liar

_**Okay.. So I think it's weird to write Cleo's pov now a bit because I watched Secret Circle, with her in it. It was amazing and I really recommend it, but it was a bit weird seeing Phoebe act like a bad girl. She did a great job though. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please read and review -Chinaluv **_

Chapter 3: Answers from a Liar

Cleo's pov.

I ran to the café, where I hoped to find Rikki. Things just seemed weird with Bella and Will at his swimming competition. I was going to go, but I decided not to risk it, besides it would make me feel really sad. With Lewis gone things were so much different. I know he's coming back in two months, but it's just sad. I really miss him a lot. I guess it's understandable though, he's my boyfriend after all.

I walked into the Café and saw Zane behind the counter. He smiled at me; I guess my arrival wasn't that surprising. I usually went to the café at least once every day. I walked up to him and he just stood there as always.

"Hey Cleo, what can I get for you? Or are you looking for Rikki?" He knew me way too well. I guess that's understandable because we've known each other for a long time.

"Um I just wanted to talk to Rikki. Thanks though Zane." I said as I walked toward the office. I was about to knock on the door when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I don't know who I expected it to be, but I was really surprised to see who it was.

"I need to ask you something." Sophie said a bit friendly, weirdly enough.

"Yes, what do you need?" I asked somewhat curious to what she wanted.

"I need to know if you've seen my brother. He's been gone since this morning at the swim try outs."I wasn't fully surprised that will was ignoring Sophie, but it wasn't like him to be alone for that long without checking in, or Bella too.

"Have you called him? I'm sure he's with Bella. Don't worry Sophie. I'm kind of curious. Why'd you ask me?" I really kind of was curious… I mean really why was she asking me, of all people.

"I just thought you'd know. Oh, and his judge said she knew you." That caught my attention. I couldn't help but wonder who that was.

"Who was the judge?" I asked calmly, I didn't want to make Sophie happy with my curiousness.

"Emma, Emma Gilbert. She said something about being a big time swim star. She also said she knew you." I stood there. My mouth hanging wide open. So Emma was back. This is weird. I need to find her. There's one place I knew where she would go.

"Yes, I know here. Now what about her?" I wanted to see how much Sophie knew. If she knew enough she'd be a problem, something we'd have to solve.

"Nothing much, she just seemed like one of you guys, pathetic." Then she just walked away. I honestly was a bit glad that she did. Now I could go tell Rikki what had happened. I walked over to the café's office and knocked. I heard a who is it from inside. I quietly whispered my name and walked in.

"Hey Rikki. Guess what?" Then I looked down. Rikki was in her mermaid form looking annoyed. "What happened?" I asked as she pointed to her glass of water near her. I nodded, and waited for her to dry herself off. When she was done the questions began.

"What happened?" She asked wanting to know what was so important.

"Well for one Emma's back, and I think Will's missing. I think you know where we need to go, so let's go." She smiled at me. We ran out of the café to our special spot where we first changed.

Rikki and I dove into the beautiful waves. Our swim to Mako was fast; both of us were really excited to see Emma again. We hadn't in about a year. We popped our heads out of the water. We expected to see one blonde mermaid, but were surprised to see two.

I could tell Rikki had the same confused expression as I did because she looked at Emma and then Bella. Both seemed annoyed, and I could honestly see why. We didn't' tell either about the other.

"Wow Emma, you haven't changed a bit." I said happily. I wanted to give her a hug, but Rikki gave me a look.

"You're back. So she was right." Rikki said quietly. I guess she couldn't believe Sophie was telling the truth. I honestly didn't care much; I was glad Emma's back. Though she'd probably be mad at us because we never told her about Bella.

"Who was right?" Emma asked curious.

"Sophie." I said quickly, but soon regretted it. Bella looked annoyed. "She told me that she met you at Will's swimming try outs." I looked to Bella and Emma, who exchanged a glance. I wanted to know if it was true, because if it was then Rikki and I'd have to explain stuff.

"Well that's true. She also met me there. Didn't you Emma?" Emma nodded happily agreeing with Bella.

"Yes, we me there Bella. She caught me as a mermaid. Then she told me she knew you guys. I can't believe that you didn't' tell us about each other. You know you could have." Emma said making me feel really guilty. I could see a slight bit of guiltiness on Rikki's face. I felt really bad, we probably should have told them.

"We're sorry, aren't' we Rikki? We should've told you about each other." I said before Rikki could say anything. I knew if she spoke first that we'd be in trouble.

"Yeah, we should have. I'm sorry." I honestly was a bit surprised at what Rikki said, she never apologized.

"Am I hearing correctly? Did the strong and fearless Rikki Chadwick just apologize?" I nearly laughed at Emma; she was thinking the same as me, and probably Bella too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We really should've told you. I mean you both probably hate us for it." I looked at Emma and Bella, who after two seconds started laughing like crazy. Both Rikki and I were confused.

"Haha, relax. Emma and I get along great. Don't worry. We met at Will's competition earlier. Sadly what Sophie said was sort of true." Bella said a bit annoyed when she mentioned Sophie.  
>"Oh… Well okay then. Why don't we go back to the café?" I asked because the tension in the moon pool was sort of weird. The three of them nodded and we went swam back to the mainland. Rikki dried the water off our tails and we went back to the cafe. As we entered I noticed a familiar red head was sitting at one of the tables. I saw Bella tense up, and Rikki went over to Zane and kissed him, probably wanting to rub it in Sophie's face.<p>

I was about to walk forward but someone grabbed me before I knew it I was pulled into the bathroom. I turned and looked to see that my captor was and saw it was Sophie. Wow.. She was really starting to annoy me.

"What do you want Sophie?" I asked wanting to get back to my friends.

"I want to know the truth about that girl Bella. How do you guys know her? Who is she really? Why'd she quit swimming?" That's what annoyed me about her. She was one of the most annoying people anyway, thinking she could get what she wanted just by saying so.

"You won't get your answers from me. She's my friend you know. I wouldn't talk to her about you." And with that I left the room leaving Sophie standing there. You know, it reminded me of Charlotte. I never liked her and Sophie seemed the same. It was sort of weird thinking about that. I mean Charlotte and Sophie were and always will be jerks.(I would say it's appropriate for a cuss word here, but I don't cuss so…)

I went back to my friends who were gathered in front of the bar just hanging out and talking randomly about stuff. I asked Zane for my favorite smoothie and he zoomed away to make it for me.

"So, Emma. You never told us about your trip. How was it?" I asked, and I really was curious. I could tell Emma was about to speak, but I guess she saw something because she looked shocked. I could tell someone had entered the place, but I didn't know who. I did have a clue though because the only people that didn't' have a surprised look on their faces were Bella and Will.

I turned around and was shocked at who I saw….

_**Hehe I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me for the cliff hanger. Let me know what you thought please -Chinlauv**_

_** Oh, and I want to know who's the worst antagonist in H2o. (In example: Charlotte, Denman, Sophie…) Oh, and I'm curious to see who you think just walked into Rikki's.**_


	4. Reunion

Winning Isn't Everything

Ch 4: Reunion

Emma's POV

I turned toward the entrance to the café, I was surprised with who I saw standing there smiling his dashingly handsome smile which seemed to be even more enticing than it was before. I ran toward him giving him the biggest hug ever possible, I haven't seen him in roughly a year.

"Ash! I missed you so much." I said and smiled at him. He looked good, the same as he did before, and very happy too. I waited for him to speak but instead her pulled me in to a kiss. I waited a long time for that, and I must admit, it was really nice. We broke apart after a few minutes for air and were about to kiss again when someone, probably Rikki, shouted "Get a room," I blushed slightly and backed up from Ash a little.

"Well I'm sorry, I haven't seen him in a long time." I spoke and kissed him again.

"That's no excuse Emma," Rikki spoke again, annoying me more than ever.

"Like you wouldn't want to kiss your boyfriend after not seeing him for roughly a year Rikki? I'd like to see anyone try to resist that." Cleo said coming to my rescue, she seemed to understand what I thought.

"Eh, I already have a boyfriend so, I'm good. Good to see you though Ash." Rikki said making us all laugh. Then I remembered Bella and Will didn't know who Ash was.

"Oh, guys, this is Ash, my boyfriend." I explained happily, oh how I really missed him. It's been such a long time.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Am I to assume that you know the truth?" I wanted to just scream yes and just show how truly happy I was, but before I could say anything another figure walked into the café startling everyone. The one person we thought we'd never see again came up to us with a smug look on her face. I wasn't afraid though, and by the looks on the rest of my friends, both old and new, it seemed she'd have trouble intimidating us anymore.

"Yes, I know, and it's nice to meet you Bella." Ash says quickly before Rikki motions for us to stop talking. Denman walks up to us, mainly me, I'm afraid of what she wants but not of her.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you all again. Where's Lewis? I was wanting to ask him how things were going." I saw Cleo tense up when she mentioned Lewis, speaking of which, I haven't seen him yet. I wonder where he is. I move in front of Cleo in her defense, Rikki stepping from behind the counter and standing next to me.

"None of your business, now what do you want Denman?" Rikki questioned, a part of her I could tell was curious, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who wanted to know why she was here.

"Not that it isn't good to see you again, not saying it is though." I point out, I didn't want Rikki's comment to be that cynical.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and say thank you for opening my eyes, I should have been a real marine biologist, and I disgraced the oath I took as a scientist and for that I'm truly sorry." I didn't want to believe her, but there was something oddly serious about her tone, I wasn't fully sure she meant it, but a part of me wanted to give her a second chance, as my mind always tried to persuade me to.

"We will never ever forgive you." Rikki says angrily, I look at her and she means what she says, there's still hatred in her heart and I don't blame her. Denman was the reason for why Rikki had to break up with Zane for a bit, I still didn't understand how they were still together, much as they seemed to have the same personality.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I'll be leaving. I also wanted to promise you that I didn't leave any hidden cameras out by Mako and that I'm here for official business for the Marine Park. Cleo, I look forward to watching your dolphin show." Cleo again cringed at the thought, it kind of concerned me that Denman knew Cleo worked there yet alone worked the dolphin show, wait, I only just found out about that, how'd she know?

"Well, goodbye Dr. Denman." I spoke for the group before Rikki could say anything more, we already disgraced her twice, we didn't need to push our luck.

"Goodbye and I hope you all have a great day. Emma, I look forward to hearing about your world trip at some point. Goodbye." I stare at her and about to say something when I feel a hand on my shoulders. I turn and find Cleo's hand firmly pressed on my shoulder almost as a barrier. I calm down before I speak.

"Well that was interesting." There were nods all around, seemed like everyone had the same reaction as I did to Denman's sudden kindness, there was definitely something wrong with that.

"So um, now what?" Rikki asked looking toward me, same old Rikki, always looking to me for answers, which this time I didn't have. It was nice though, I admit.

"Um, maybe we should go to somewhere more private and talk for one, that was too close, she could have heard us. Maybe your house Cleo since mine isn't ready yet?" I suggest, I hoped that everyone'd be okay with that, it was the smartest option.

"How about my boat shack? That would be away from her, since she doesn't know who me or Bella is. Oh, I'm will by the way, nice to meet you Ash." Will spoke happily. I noticed Bella gushing over him, they were obviously a cute couple, just like Lewis and Cleo, I would have to talk to Cleo about that later.

"That would work. Um, Emma, you can just can come back here in two or so hours and then we can all go together. That okay with you guys?" Nods all around, it was settled, we would meet at Will's boat shack in two hours.

We had two hours so Ash took me to the beach, it had been a while since we had hung out and I knew that we had a lot of catching up to do. The first thing he did when we arrived was kiss me, and I knew no matter what, everything would be okay.

So that's all I got for now, I hope you guys like this sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy. So yeah. If you guys like this one I'll continue it, and let me know what other ones you guys like and then I'll update those first. Thanks again for your support and patience for me, please review

-chinaluv


	5. Another Enemy

Winning isn't everything

Chapter 5: Another Enemy

Rikki's POV

We had just come up with a plan to regroup at Will's boat shack in roughly two hours. I use the term roughly loosely, although with Emma arriving sooner than that I assumed we'd actually be on time, which would mar my always tardy record, didn't mind that much though.

I wanted to just relax and go for a swim but I knew it wouldn't be a good idea. I wanted to be the reckless person I was, and if it were a year or so ago I would have gone, but now it's risky and I know I can't. Hmm, maybe taking ownership of this café with Zane has helped my maturity level grow, it seemed I didn't have to go swimming much as I really wanted to. I almost ran toward the ocean when it came into view. If Zane hadn't blocked my path I probably would have. Even without the full moon I'm drawn to the ocean.

"Don't even think about it, not until at least after the meeting." I sighed, I didn't want to argue with him, it would be kind of pointless considering how stubborn he is, just as much as me I must admit.

"Oh, why do you have to know me so well?" I sighed again moving behind the counter. There were only a few costumers right now and I was grateful to that because once the few customers left I would be alone with Zane. On the other hand, if there were more customers I would be distracted enough to be able to forget about the ocean.

"So, what should be do for the next two hours?" Zane questioned, I was kind of surprised would have to ask.

"Well, there are customers here." I spoke and then realized how responsible I sounded, hmm where's the old me when I need her?

"your point?" I laughed at his response, he was right, I should just give in, it'd be fun to do something other than work.

"That there are people here, paying customers." I reminded him. He responded with a kiss, I kissed back, I couldn't resist.

"Uh hemm…." We brock apart and I was sad we had to, he really is a good kisser.

"Sorry, what can I get for you?" I asked and then noticed I was talking to someone I hadn't seen in a long time and didn't expect to see ever again. She smiled, an fake innocent smile, it was obvious that she still had a grudge against me. If Zane weren't standing there I probably would have slapped Charlotte in the face. We didn't have a great past.

"Um, I have a strawberry pineapple smoothie." I turned to Zane who gave me a look and began to make her a smoothie, if she was going to be nice for now I might as well let her. There wasn't much of a way I could get back at her, besides she was a paying customer and didn't disturb the peace, yet anyway. Zane finished making her smoothie and handed it her. She paid and then sat at one of the booths. I wanted to make her leave, but I figured that wasn't the smartest move.

"So, how much longer until Emma and Ash show up?" I asked Zane as he moved closer to me pretending to dry a newly clean glass.

"Um, an hour maybe?" I sighed once more, boy I hoped this hour would go by quickly.

"what about her? How long do you think she'll stay?" I wonder what his answer will be.

"I hope she leaves soon." I smile, his answer mimicking mine.

"Yeah, why do you think she's here?" Zane asks, I ponder it, what could the reason why she's here be? There isn't much that she would want except maybe revenge or to steal Lewis.

"Probably Lewis." I respond without even realizing Charlotte was standing two feet in front of me and moved closer and closer to me.

"Thanks for the drink. See you around Rikki." I didn't like the way she said that, there was something definitely odd about that.

I didn't let it bug me, instead Zane and I just continued working until Emma and Ash showed up a while later. It felt like forever. Zane and I took a few minutes to close up and then we left for Will's. When we arrived the others were waiting, I assume they were kind of surprised that we were late, but they should know by now that I'm usually late and even though Emma's back now that I would still end up slowing us down. Kinda sounds pessimistic, but it's true.

"So, before we start I think we should state our problems now." Emma said, taking charge early.

"Alright, well, the main people we have to watch out for are Sophie, Denman, and Charlotte." The others started at me, even Will and Bella did. I would have to explain to them what happened.

"What do you mean Charlotte?" Cleo asked, annoyed, I could tell she was upset already and knew that I would have to explain.

"Charlotte showed up at the café right before we left, she just bought a drink, sat at a booth, and waited, nothing happened. I think she's planning something though, I'm certain of it." The others nodded in agree. By now Bella and Will had caught on that Charlotte was more than likely just as bad as Sophie, even if they didn't know who she was.

"Well this is great, what would make it worse would be Miriam, that would just be the worst combination of our enemies. So, Emma, do you have a plan?" I thought about it, there had to be something that brought them here, even if Miriam was actually here it would be bad. We needed to do something now.

"Well, I have a plan, but part of it is risky and I think we all need to agree to it if we decide to do this." We all listened in, Emma was the queen of plans, I would follow her into battle any day, and I guess this technically counted as a battle.

"Alright Emma, what's your plan?" I ask without even thinking, the others look to Emma, moving closer in, we looked like a team huddled and about to make a big move that would win the game, although winning isn't everything.

Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, made my day to read them I decided that I might as well write this one because I have time, how, I have no idea, but year. So I hope you liked this, please review and send me with any thoughts you have. I want to know what you guys think will happen next. Thanks for your support again, I really appreciate it. -Chinaluv


End file.
